


calling collect

by erintoknow



Series: Aria [35]
Category: Fallen Hero Series - Malin Rydén, Fallen Hero: Rebirth (Video Game)
Genre: Coming Out, Depression, F/F, POV Female Character, POV Second Person, Panic Attack, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:07:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21746494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erintoknow/pseuds/erintoknow
Summary: The past month has seen you mostly abandon any aspirations of shaking up Los Diablos' government in favor of working on the Regenerator. If it works, can removes the brand that's kept you from living a normal life... maybe you could finally relax a little. You'll never really be safe as long as the Directive exists, but any breathing room at all would be a relief.Assuming it works.
Relationships: Ortega/Sidestep (Fallen Hero)
Series: Aria [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1399939
Comments: 24
Kudos: 43





	1. never make good

Trace patterns on your leg as you run the math through your head. Don’t think you’ve made any mistakes. Can’t know until you test it. Can’t test it until you have help. This is it. The game changer – finally free of your unlucky skin. If you did it right. If it works. If nothing else horrible happens. If, If, If –

It’s a start.

* * *

“Julia,” Don’t even wait for the door to finish closing. Tired of waiting – tired of hiding – time to act. “W–we need to, um, talk.”

“Ari?” Julia spins in her desk chair to face you in the door way. Takes the chewed pencil out of her mouth. “Sorry, no one told me you were coming by today.”

“I– uh, I snuck in.” You have the grace to look a little ashamed at that. “This is uh… sensitive.”

She raises her eyebrows, twiddles with the pencil in her fingers. “Ooookay. Uh, take a seat?” She gestures towards one of the metal folding chairs propped against the wall. “What’s going on?”

You grab a chair and snap it open. Realize you’re making this sound scarier than it needs to be. “S–s–sorry, um, it’s nothing bad? it’s… uh, it’s good. I think. Maybe? I hope. Probably. No – definitely. Definitely good.”

“Right. Okay. It’s good.” Julia waits as you finish fidgeting with your purse. “What’s good, Ari?”

“Uh – alight, so…” You take a deep breath. Let it out slow. Flex and unflex your hands. “I gotta assume that you uh – uh, that you already knew about the whole… auction robbery. Right?”

Julia’s expression intensifies as she searches your face. “Ari… what did you steal?”

“ _We_ stole.” You correct. “Argent and I.”

She straightens up in her chair. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Argent was there. You – you had to have known that already right?”

“No! I did not know that!”

“Okay. Well…” You make a face, flinch. “Oops. But I–I–I need you both onboard for this.”

“Onboard for what? Ari – Ariadne Becker hold up here–” Julia holds a hand out at you, rubbing at her forehead with the other.

“I’m trying To–to–to tell you! Just–” You groan, rub your temples. “Let me talk. Fuck.” Julia sits back in her seat, and is that worry or irritation or both or neither on her face or – whatever. Just. Just talk chickadee. “Okay. So.”

“So…?”

“They were… they were selling this – this thing, right. Illegal. Black Tech. This medical start-up made it and then the–the–the government moved in. Shut them down.”

“That’s not a good start to this story Ari.”

“Just – just shut up, okay. Let me finish.” You huff, stare at the ceiling, floor. Anything else is easier then look at Julia’s face right now. “They made this… thing. Device. Perfect cellular regeneration.”

“Okay…”

“My… my uh. My souvenirs. From my uh… my…” You swallow back the panic, glancing towards the door. This is Julia’s private office. The one she had Argent sweep for bugs. If anywhere is safe to talk, it has to be here, right? “My uh… my family.”

That gets a confused crease on her face. “Your family?”

“Birth family.”

“Birth– oh. Ooooh. ‘Birth family’ okay…?” Julia leans in and that’s almost worse then when she was judging you.

“So yeah. Those. Can’t remove them. You’ve uh… you’ve seen the results. We’ve…. talked about it already.”

She nods, frowning. “So this… thing you… ‘borrowed,’ this can remove them?”

“I think so. But I– I don’t know for sure. Not yet. It’s… it’s ready to test now.”

“You want my help?” Julia blinks, pointing a finger at her chest.

“Argent only let me keep it to… to build – to put together because I promised I’d let her use it. And because…” You grip your knees. Try to force yourself to relax. Fail. “I told her I was um… Adrestia.”

Julia slumps back in her chair, shaking her head. “Meirda, Angie…”

You tilt your head, watching her. “She… really didn’t tell you anything?”

“No!” Julia runs a hand through her hair. “Fucking… Keeping secrets like this from the rest of the team… if Chen finds out…”

“I… I don’t think either of us can judge.” You interject, “I mean… I can’t. It’d be… be pretty hypocritical of me.”

Julia lets her hand drop to her lap, looking exhausted. “Just a little.” She says, voice deadpan. “Ay, Dios mio… Ari, what do you even want me to do?”

“Just…” Argent knows who you are but not _what_. How is she going to react to that? What if it doesn’t work after all? What if she attacks and tries to keep the machine for herself? “Just… be there?”

“Ari…” Julia’s voice has a forced levelness to it. “I love you and I support you and I want the best for you… but, honey… _do not_ ask me to put myself in a position where I have to choose between you and the Rangers.” She catches your eyes, stares you down. “Please.”

You look away, feel something sharp twist in your gut. “I’m not. I – I just don’t want anyone to get hurt. Again.” You stand up, wringing your hands, palms sweaty. “I’m… I’m going to talk to her – to Argent today. And – and we’ll um, we’ll figure out a time to–to–to do this."

* * *

Catch Argent on the way to her office. Never sure how to talk to her. Maybe in another life the two of you could have been friends?Think you’ve shot your chance of that for good though. Some things don’t deserve forgiveness. Mistakes you can never make good.

But.

You can try.

She stops in the hallway, left hand still touching the doorframe. Narrows her eyes at you. “Becker.”

You cross your arms, force yourself not to look away. “Argent.”

She snorts. “Back again?”

“It’s um – it’s ready.”

That gets her attention, face blank, but can feel it in her thoughts. The sudden shift in focus. “When?”

“Ah – now. Or – when are you free?”

“Tonight’s as good as any.” She takes a step towards you, mirrors your crossed arms. “You’re serious?”

“Yeah.” Stand your ground. Guilt or no, can’t let Argent get used to the idea that she can intimidate you. Even if it is true. “Is… six good?” It’s not like it every gets all that dark in the city anyway.

“Where are we meeting?”

Have to think about that one. Something neutral enough but still close to base. “You know Carlotta’s?”

She squints at you. Finally, reluctantly, she says; “The bakery?”

“Yeah. That’s the one.” You nod, bite at you lip. Are you forgetting anything? “Oh. Um – one more thing…”

A flare of suspicion. That tension between fearing trust and wanting it. Suppose you know something about that. “What?”

“Uh– Julia’ll be there. To… to help. Keep watch.”

Argent frowns, tension in her shoulders, hands. “You told her huh.” Her thoughts are buzzing like crazy. It’s so tempting to tune in a little closer, get a better idea of how she’s taking it.

You hold back. “Y–yeah… Um. Sorry.”

She doesn’t relax. Argent’s silver eyes lack visible pupils but you’d swear she was staring into your head. “And she’s… okay with it? With you?”

“That’s… no, it’s not like that. N–not exactly.” You shake your head. “Julia’s a Ranger. First and foremost. Be–before anything else.” The only thing that kept you from being arrested was that Julia doesn’t think you’re a threat anymore. Believes you’re trying to get better. If she ever changed her mind…

Argent clicks her tongue, drumming her fingers against her arm. “Yeah, I don’t know about that.”


	2. still warm

Pull your shawl tight around your shoulders as you power walk down the street. The sun hangs low in the sky at your back, partially blocked by high-rises and skyscrapers. The street crowd full of people leaving work, looking to eat out, get drunk. Being alive, in short.

You see her before she sees you. Sitting on a bench just outside the bakery, a brown paper bag in her hands. That’s worrisome. Thought you’d at least beat Argent here. If only you hadn’t gotten held up at 5th and Judy. The sweater and yoga pants conflict with the wide-brimmed straw hat.

“Agr–” you flinch, “A–angie!” Raise your hand to catch her attention. Not an ideal thing to have but better then having her think you’re sneaking up on her.

See the way her shoulders tense before she, more casually, lifts her head, turns it in your direction. Finishes eating whatever was in her hand. Cupcake? “Becker.” She says once you’re closer.

“S–sorry to… to um, keep you waiting.” You adjust your sunglasses. Glance around the area. “Is… Is Julia not here yet either?”

She snorts, rolling her eyes. “Ortega is _never_ on time.”

“That’s…” You force a laugh. “That’s true…”

There’s an awkward moment where Argent glances between the paper bag in her lap and you. With a jerk of her arm, she motions backwards towards the bakery. “You like their cupcakes?”

“Huh? Oh!” Your eyes widen. “Oh I love theirs! They do–do–do these little chocolate ones with chips baked in and they’re like half-melted and they’re just so–so–so soft and warm and–“

“Well. Too bad somebody just bought out the last three then.”

“Oh.” Chew the inside of your cheek, look away.

“Oh come on. You look like a wet cat.” Argent pulls something out of her bag, and lobs it at you.

Catch in your hands and turn over. A chocolate cupcake? “Oh.” Have to push up your sunglasses to rub at something in your eye. “Um. Thanks.”

“It’s just a cupcake.”

“Yeah. I – I know.”

Keep your distance from Argent, peel the wrapper and – it’s still warm. Wow.

“I don’t get you.” Freeze up, mouth full of cupcake and look over to Argent. Sitting on the bench. Glaring.

Swallow the mouthful first. “S–sorry?”

“Why did you…”

You look away first. “I– I told you. I was… was wrong. Mixed up. I – I told myself, that I… didn’t care, but…” You go silent. There’s no way to explain, even trying to justify it now feels wrong. Argent doesn’t respond. Lost in her own thoughts. Ones you block out of your head. It’s the best you can do for her right now. Hopefully the regenerator works as planned. Then Argent can get… whatever it is she needs from it.

In the distance there’s the wail of police cars. City never rests. Damn, when is Julia getting here?

Her voice, on cue: “Sorry for making you two wait!” Julia Ortega jogging down the street. Share a quick hug with her and she nods to Argent. “You two weren’t waiting long, were you?”

Argent rises up from the bench, tosses another cupcake from the paper bag to Julia. “Your cupcake got cold.”

Julia catches it in one hand, narrow miss. “Oh? Oh! Thanks, Angie. That’s really nice of you.”

The silver woman shrugs, crumbles the bag in her hands and lobs it underhand into the trash. “So where are we headed? I’m sick of waiting.”

Here we go. Another layer to peel back. You steady your breathing, hold on to Julia’s hand as you look at both their faces in turn. “We’re… we’re going to my secret base.”

Julia pauses, cupcake half in her mouth. She lowers her hand. “Really? You’re sure?”

Argent crosses her arms, looking straight at Julia. “What, you don’t already know where it is?”

“Well…”

Can feel the tension in your gut as you squeeze her hand. “I’ve never told anyone.”

Argent doesn’t break eye contact with Julia. “That’s not what I asked.”

Huh? You glance at Julia. She doesn’t meet your eyes.

“Angie… is now _really_ the time?”

Argent steps towards the two of you, an accusatory finger leveled at Julia. “Oh? And when would be a better time?”

Oh.

But why does Argent care?

You step in front of Julia, look Argent in the face. “I already know Julia was… was investigating me.” Argent stops. Looks at you. Can feel the confusion radiating off of her. “I was… acting pretty weird.” You admit. “Of course she would be.”

Argent stares at you. Stares through you. “You already know.”

“Y–yeah.”

“And you’re… fine with that?”

“…yeah.”

Argent lets her hand drop. Then throws her arms up in the air with an inarticulate cry of frustration. “I don’t get either one of you.”

Share a look with Julia. She shrugs back at you, “Ari and I already talked through this, Angie.” Boy did you. Not sure you’ll forget that night for the rest of life. However long that ends up being.

You look back at Argent, frowning. “Why do you even – why do you even care?”

Argent puts a hand to her face, dragging it down. Sighs. Crosses her arms again. “Even a prick like you, Becker, doesn’t deserve to be used.”

“Thanks… I think?” You take Julia’s hand again. “Come on. Let’s get going. It’s not a long walk but… it is a walk.”

The three of you walk in an awkward silence. Get the distinct impression that Argent can’t decide whether to walk with her hands shoved in her pants pockets or to stick with her arms crossed. Willing passer-by to ignore you as you move down the street is so old-hat at this point you can usually do it without thinking. Trying to extend that courtesy to Julia and especially to Argent feels weird. Like straining a muscle. If either one of them notice anything different they don’t say anything.

What did it even mean that Argent was so caught up in making sure Julia wasn’t using you? Even if she was… could anyone really say you hadn’t brought it down on yourself?

At the same time… they way Julia reacted. Is there something more she… _hasn’t_ told you yet? If Julia hasn’t told you something, she probably has a good reason for it. As opposed to you, who still has a whole bucket list of things to come clean about as both of your abilities to cope allow. Maybe it’s something she’s just waiting for the right time to say. That makes more sense.

Still… maybe you should ask, when the two of you are alone some time…

“Merida,” Julia shakes her head. “Smells an awful lot like smoke out this way.”

You laugh, “Smog. Lots of – lots of factories out this side. Cheap land.”

“No…” Argent pulls up alongside the two fo you, pointing a hand towards the skyline. “I think that’s a fire.”

Follow the angle of where Argent is pointing, it’s hard to see again the grey-lit sky but… Vertigo seizes you.“F–f–fuck.” Pull your hand free from Julia’s and take off running.

Glowing orange tongues of fire escape out broken windows, licking the flames along the roof. The repair shop is on fire. As Julia catches up, she grabs your shoulders, holding you up.

Argent glowers at the blaze, hands tense at her side as if she was expecting to grapple with the fire. “Sucks for whoever works here.”

“Me.” You get out. “Th–this is – was the base.” Julia pulls you against her as you stretch out with your talent. Marcie isn’t caught inside is she? Pick up something else. “The Rat-King!”

Julia furrows her brow. “The… what?”

You pull out of her grip, “I’ve got to get them out of there!” Circle around the back. Hope you’re not too late. First the Rat-King, then see whatever else you can salvage. You’re not giving up on this now. Not when you’ve come this close.


	3. pulling threads

Running into a burning building without even the veneer of a skinsuit for protection is definitely up there as one of your dumber moves. And that’s a title with a lot of competition. Not even surprised to find the back door off its hinges, smoke billowing out the top of the frame. As if there was any doubt the fire was ‘accidental.’

Who ever was here was sending a message.

Has _been_ sending a message.

A message from whom?

You’ve been too desperate to have everything be fine. Buried your head in the sand. Stupid. Idiot. Now it’s all in literal flames and if Marcie or the Rat-King, or anyone else dies tonight it’ll be all your fault.

Pull your shawl over your nose, taking a deep breath before plunging into the building. No lights on but you don’t need them. The inside has been trashed. Cased. Tables turned over, computer parts and machinery scattered across the floor make for treacherous footing. The very center of the floor holds a smoldering pile of rubble, with burn lines leading to more active flames churning along the walls.

Argent follows in behind you, Julia with her. “What do you want us to do?”

Fuck. No time to argue. Pocketing your sunglasses, you point Julia towards the broken door to the store front. “Clear th–the building?” Julia nods. Doesn’t waste time in making for the front. Point to Argent next, “Follow me.”

Don’t wait for her response. Blink your eyes against the sting of smoke as you make your further back into the warehouse back-end. The ‘secret’ entrance to the hidden part of the base is, again to no surprise, a gaping hole. The false wall battered to pieces and reduced to rubble on the floor. Your workbench for the past month has been trashed, the metal top crumpled in on itself like wet paper. Planning board torn to pieces. Well. No real loss there.

“F–f–fuck me sideways.”

Argent shoots a sharp look in your direction.

“ _Fuck_.” Can even see the scuff marks on the floor as it was dragged away. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Argent is tensing up behind you, can feel her thoughts. Looking around the room, taking it in. Putting it together.

Fuck. Stay on track. Get the Rat-King.

If it wasn’t for being able to pick up their mental presence, curious and confused, you’d be half-crazy with worry over their being smashed during the break in. Follow the song and find them rolled under a tool cabinet. Nothing dignified about scrambling on your hands and knees. Pressing your cheek to the floor until you hand grabs the base, pulls back the prize.

“What the hell is that?” Argent stares at the lava lamp in your hands.

Unscrew the cap and press the spring release on the back. The Rat-King’s tube pops free and you slide it out. “A fellow tool.” They’re safe, thank god. Wrap a song around their worried presence like the telepathic equivalent of a hug. There were definitely strangers here, the Rat-King is eager to share. You run a hand along the casing, still cool even in the increasing heat. You slide them into your purse. It makes for an awkward fit. Debriefing will have to wait. Time for salvage.

You point towards the far wall. “See the – the door there?” You can’t. That was the whole point of the hidden compartment. Without power though, you can’t open it up. Design oversight. Too late to matter now.

Argent narrows her eyes. “Yeah.”

“C–can you get it–it–it open?”

“Why?”

You get off your knees, brush off your skirt. As you stand up the difference in the air quality from the floor hits you. Coughing into your shawl, have to grab at the remains of a bookshelf to hold yourself up. “S–suit.”

She glares at you. “And why do I want to get you that?”

“Do y–you want a swarm of nanovores eating every inorganic th–thing in–in–in the city?” Pull your shawl up over your nose and try not to give away how much the thought terrifies you.

She twists her head away, hissing in frustration. Fingers lengthen into claws as she stalks towards the spot you indicated. Stabbing into the false wall and slowly popping the false doorframe loose.

Suppose you don’t technically know for certain if the nanovores would do that. Or that the flames would be damaging enough to allow them to break containment from the void cage.

But you don’t technically know that they _wouldn’t_ either. The cage was reinforced for combat. No telling how long it’ll burn or how hot it’ll get now. “Damn.” Argent grits her teeth, digging clawed fingers into the frame of the false wall. “What’d you make this out of, solid steel?”

“Reinforced,” you wheeze into your shawl, “against theft.”

Argent snorts. “Well great job there, genius.”

“What are you two doing? The roof is caving in!”

Coughing, you turn to find Julia standing in the entrance. “Saving the – the c–c–city.” You cough. “Maybe.”

Argent snarls, not turning around. “Get your girlfriend out of here. I’ll – damn – finish up.”

“J–just grab the…” Cough again. Stinging eyes.How is Argent not bothered by all the smoke, the heat? “Left h–hand.”

“Ari, come on–” Hand on your shoulder, pulling you away.

“Just the–the left.” That all she needs to grab. The rest… well, suppose you’ll find out how well the heat resistance holds up.

Outside you wheeze, hacking up soot. Julia coughs into her own hand, pulling you back to a safe distance with the other. Clear your lungs, feel the heat at your back. “Fire uh– guys?”

“Already called.” Julia steers you through the empty parking lot behind the building towards–

“Marcie!” Pull away from Julia to the woman laid out on the ground. Passed out. From the fumes? Had been afraid of that. Can’t pick up the unconscious. But she never thought her cushy clerk job would end up threatening her life. Sorry Marcie. You’re so sorry.

“Careful,” Julia cautions behind you. “I think she’ll be okay, but she needs medical attention.”

Looking her over, she’s covered in the same ash and smoke you and Julia are. A thin cut across her head – clipped the counter on the way down? No visible marks… wait no – swallowing down bile in the back of your throat, you glance at Julia.

She winces, “Found her tied to a chair. Fallen over.” Could be lack of oxygen, could be from hitting her head, could wake up fine any minute, could suffer permeant brain damage. Could be anything. She wouldn’t even be in this position if it wasn’t for you.

“F–f–fuck.” Sinking to your knees, you run your hands through your hair, knots forming between your fingers until your hands are stuck, enmeshed. “W–why would they do this…” This isn’t the Directive’s M.O. If they’re coming after you it’ll be hard, sudden, and direct. They wouldn’t burn down a building without you in it.

Would they?

Suppose all they really need to do is incapacitate you. Get you in a hospital or a prison cell. But why steal the Regenerator? What do they care? If they want you arrested, keeping it around would be all the evidence needed against you.

“Ari…?” Hands on you. Holding you. “Ari, speak to me.” Holding down. Stop. Let go. Knives in your chest, pinching in your throat. Someone near you shouts in surprise as you push them away, hard kick to the stomach.

Scramble backwards, pulling your hands back, hair over your face. They found you. They found you again and they’re going to punish everyone that ever made the mistake of knowing you. They know how you think, you’ll never outsmart them. Never get away. Did you ever? Was it all just a trick? Voices talking at you but you can’t listen. They’re liars. They’re liars – but they’re liars with all the power and does it matter what’s true when truth is what they say it is? Never get out. Never get away. Never be safe. Alone. Inhuman. Software with too many bugs

O p e n i t u p – w h a t m a k e s t h e t i c k ?

Something hover nears you, can feel the static – not blanked, that’s new. They’re always trying new methods, new toys. Experimenting. Testing. Observing. Just go away. Why won’t they go away? Every chittering mind, it’s the same every time – the more you resist the more they gather. Buzzing, never silent, pressing in on you. Drowning out yourself. If you could just – just make them go away – go away and leave you alone –

Hands grab your wrists, forcing them down to your sides. Someone with Julia’s voice, garbled nonsense in your ears. A new low using the memory of her against you like this. They’ll never let you die – never get out – fine, fine then – pulling at the threads, anything shatters at the right resonance – just – just cancel them out – cancel

Something smacks against your face. Hard enough to hurt. Fear spikes your heart as you open your eyes only to find Julia staring back at you through blurry vision. “Ari – Ari, you’re going to be okay. Come on, sweetheart, snap out of this.”

“Julia…?” Voice cracks. Can feel the whole of yourself shake as you try to breathe.

She lets go of your wrists to pull you into a hug, arms crushing against your shoulders. “Gracias a dios… You scared the hell out of me.”

“What…?” Over Julia’s shoulders you can see the woman in EMT colors kneeling by Marcie’s side, haunted look in her eyes as she pulls her hands back down from her face.

Oh.

Can still remember the fall. Seconds like years. Gravity’s threads pulling you down.

Throw your arms back around Julia, pressing her against your chest – a kinder feeling then you deserve.

A clattering noise – several things falling right in front of you. Julia pulls apart from your – an aching pain in your heart – to see what it is. Someone else standing in there – you shouldn’t read them, but why again? Lift up your head and there’s a corpse on the ground – no, parts – armor, a suit, in pieces. Black finish that obscures shape. Little holes in reality, threatening to engulf you.

Look up higher, follow the unnatural metallic sheen of skin. Fabric covered in ash. What happened to her hat? Lady Argent stares back at you, face a grimace, hands on her hips. An extremely familiar black cape wrapped around her neck like a scarf. “Are you going to just sit there or are you going to get to work?”


	4. do you accept the charges?

If you were anyone else, after that little stunt, you’d be in a hospital under observation. Instead, you’re laid out on Julia’s couch. Julia herself is pacing in front of the TV while in the corner Argent glowers at both of you, arms crossed.

The Rat-King rests in your purse on the kitchen table. Their account had been less helpful than you hoped. Someone broke into the base, stole the regenerator and set the place on fire? No shit, you don’t say? For now, you can faintly feel them in the back of your head, spreading out, taking count of the building. Keeping watch for trouble.

Well.

Can’t keep putting this off.

“Um.” You cough against the back of your hand. “I need to–”

“Ari,” Julia interrupts and turns to you, rubbing at the back of her neck. “I’ve gotta come clean about something.

Argent snorts, blowing hair away from her face. “Oh, this’ll be good.”

Push yourself up on the couch. Sinking feeling in your gut, like sliding into a bed of knives. “Julia…?”

“I’ve… I’ve known for awhile now. Well, no, I didn’t _know_.” Julia grimaces, avoids your face. “But I was pretty sure.”

“Sure of what?” This isn’t real. This isn’t happening. Always knew everything was going to fall apart eventually, but like this? “Julia, sure of _what_?”

“I think Hollow Ground has her sights on you. At the very least since you and–” Julia cranes her neck to shoot a glare at Argent, “–Angie crashed her little auction party.”

“But it–it–it’s been weeks. Like a – a month. Why now?”

“You really need to ask?” Argent shakes her head.

“But – I’ve– I would know. The amount of–of–of trouble I go to make sure I’m not being followed…” You push down on the couch, trying to hold yourself up. “I’ve got cameras for the base… both inside the building and–and–and ringing outside. Hidden cameras. I’ve got military-grade proximity sensors… fuck, Julia, I even bugged the drainage pipes. No one gets in a five block radius of th–th–that place without me knowing about it.”

A thoughtful expression passes over Julia’s face. “Where do you keep the records?”

“In the… in the base.”

“Fat lot of good that does us.” Argent shakes her head. “What do you think the odds are something like that survived the fire?”

“I’m sorry Ari.” Julia collapses at the other end of the couch. “I should have told you something was up.” She shrugs, helpless. “I didn’t want to worry you. I thought, maybe Hollow Ground was just keeping tabs on a potential threat. And I hoped… if you kept your head down, and stayed out of trouble you wouldn’t be of interest anymore and everything would be fine. If I had known you were actively working on something you stole from her…”

“I should have told you sooner…” Swallow hard, fighting back nausea. You could be mad at her, but what’s the point? Ultimately you put yourself in this situation. The only idiot here is you. Thinking anything could ever be okay…

Julia puts a hand on your foot. An awkward attempt at reassurance. “I think you should stay here tonight.”

Not that you’d object to Julia’s presence after today, but… “…why?”

“Another thing I had been hoping I was wrong about. Ari… the reason why you didn’t notice anything weird is because you’ve been tailed from the day you moved into that apartment of yours.”

You stare at her.

Okay.

So.

Julia, one, knows where you live. Two, knows _how long you’ve lived there_ , and three, is suggesting Los Diablos’s mythical criminal kingpin has known who you were before you even debuted.

Instead of any of that, all you manage to ask is is; “What.”

Julia doesn’t let go of your foot but won’t turn to look at you. “Do you remember Jane, that woman I uh… briefly dated?”

“… _what_.”

Stare down at your legs, under the skirt. This conversation can’t be about to happen. Not like this. This isn’t real. It’s some bizarre dream.

“Well…” Julia rubs at the back of her neck. “I was… well, undercover? Sort of? Jane’s one of Hollow Ground’s agents. She’s got the apartment directly under yours.”

“…are you kidding–”

“At first… after I saw you at the diner and you talked about being in trouble with some powerful people… I thought maybe you were being forced to work _for_ Hollow Ground. But then after, well…” Julia glances at Argent, “the auction and then you telling the truth… you had kind of trashed that whole theory. But it’s the most likely option left.”

You can’t stop yourself. You start laughing. Undercover your ass. Was that kiss undercover too?

“Ari…?” Julia finally turns to you, uncomprehending.

Argent shakes her head. “She’s finally lost it.”

Have to force yourself to stop. Hand to your side, ribs hurt. Wipe tears from your eyes. “Julia… Julia mi hermosa idiota…” The indigent expression on Julia’s face almost gets you going again. “I’m– I’m sorry. I shouldn’t… I shouldn’t be laughing. This is awful really.”

“I should have told you sooner, Ari. I’m sorry.” Her hands tighten into fists, stray sparks crawling up her arms. “I can’t _believe_ I underestimated how dangerous–”

“No, not that,” You have Julia’s concerned attention, wipe at your eyes again. “God. Fuck. How do I explain this. Okay. Um. Jane’s on my side.”

Now it’s Argent’s turn to laugh. A sharp hyena sound, accompanied by her slapping her leg.

Julia stares at you. “I’m sorry, what?”

“Do–do–do you remember the Gala? W–when Jane wouldn’t, um – wake up until… hours later, in the hospital?” It feels like you’re staring over another ledge. Both Julia and Argent focused on you now.

“…Ariadne, what are you saying?” Julia looks at you, lost. Argent’s grin is all teeth.

“Jane’s um… Jane’s comatose.” When no one says anything you press on, staring down at your legs rather than face either one of them. “I… rescued her from a hospital right before they were going to break her down for parts. Um.”

“Ari…” Julia’s voice is strained, “I don’t know if you’ve ever actually meet Jane, but I can assure you, she is very much _not_ in a coma.”

Your grin feels manic. How is this the thing that gets pushback? After everything you’ve done and said? This is the line too far? “You’re, um. You’re right – kind of. Jane isn’t… isn’t comatose while…”

Argent growls. “While you’re possessing her.”

Flinch. “Yeah.”

“Thought you told me you weren’t doing that anymore.” Knives in her voice.

“Jane’s situation is… complicated.” You can’t look. Can’t see her face. Either one. Disappointment. Anger. Confusion. Have to pull a song tight against everything, make space in your own head again.

Outside of your head, there’s only silence. You’d been trying to work yourself up to this revelation a little more gently. All there is from Julia is static. What is she thinking? You’ll never know.

Pull your legs up to your chest. “Um. S–sorry.” A pinching twist in the gut as you lift your head to look Ortega in the face. Can see her mouth something under her breath, fingers twitching.

Finally, _finally_ , Julia holds up a finger. “Okay. Let’s um. Let's put a pin in that for now. I… I’m… – madre de Dios – I think I’m going to need some time to process all that. I think. So…” She scrunches up her face in a struggle between confusion and desperation. “Let’s just… stay focused on the immediate problem. If _Jane_ isn’t the leak then who is…?”

Argent covers her mouth, looking absolutely done. “Is there _any other_ way these guys could have figured out where you holed up with the Regenerator?”

“Um..” You frown. Looks like, the conversation has finally circled around back to what you had originally wanted off your chest. “I’d been noticing some weird things lately but I… I didn’t want to believe it. I didn’t want to think about it any more.”

Argent steps away from the wall, staring down at you as she drums her fingers on the TV. “That why you didn’t mention your little fight with that sniper the other day?”

“I… wait – you know about that…?”

She nods, doesn’t stop drumming. “You didn’t seriously think Herald and I would forget about a random gunshot in the middle of everything did you? We checked the tapes.”

“He… knew who I – I was.” Wrap your arms around your legs, pressing tight. “And I mean he–he–he knew who, um, who Adrestia was.”

“Mierda, you’re sure?” Julia pulls closer to you. Suppose you should be grateful if the puppet bit hasn’t made her hate you completely.

Argent stares you down. “What did you do with the gun?”

“The… gun?” You frown, trying to think back. It feels like ages ago already. “Oh. Um. I – I wasn’t sure what do with it so… I, um, I took it back to… my base for… safe keeping… _fuck.”_ You pound your fist against your leg. “F–f–f–f–fucking – goddamnit shit!”

You bring your fist down on your leg a second time. The third time, Julia catches your hand. “Ari, Ari, chill out, okay? That’s not helping.”

“You don’t– _fuck_ why didn’t I see it. Why would this random guy just… decide to try and shoot Herald? Daniel was never the target. Fuck.” You’re an idiot and it almost got innocent people killed. “He– he _knew_ who I was. The whole fight… _Fuck_.”

“Well, that was stupid.”

“Angie!” Julia looks sharply at her.

She crosses her arms, leans over, not backing down. “It was. And _I’m_ stupid for thinking I could trust a psychopathic telepath that gets their rocks off puppeteering people.” You press your knees tighter against your chest. Argent doesn’t let up. “Why did I ever think I could trust you, Becker? This is just a fucking game to you isn’t it.”

Julia stands up off the couch, position herself between the two of you. “Angie, that is _enough_.”

“I don’t even know why she wanted the damn thing so bad.” Argent points past Julia at you. “If you really cared about anything more then just getting your dumb ass killed you would have been more careful!”

“And why do _you_ even want this thing so bad?” Julia stares Argent down, hands on her hips. “Why don’t we talk about the fact you snuck into a criminal auction to steal illegal technology and never thought to mention this little fact to literally anybody else on your team?”

You shift around on the couch, plant your feet on the floor. “Argent’s right.”

She blinks. “I am?” The frown quickly returns. “Of course I am.”

“I got lax. I… I wanted to believe everything was going to be okay…” You rub at your eyes. They feel puffy, wet. “Argent… you want to know why I needed the regenerator so bad, well…” Bile churns in your throat as you pull back your sleeve. “I’m not… um – not human.”

Can’t bear the look on Julia’s face so you focus on Argent’s instead. Can feel her focus shift from your upper arm to your face and back. The reflections in her skin distort as she crinkles her face. “You’re… not blue?”

“Cuckoo.” You force out. “Infiltration. Or… until I – until I… ran away. Twice n–now.” You let your arm drop, sleeve falling back down. “I… I need to get rid of these tattoos Argent. I’ve tried everything else. Nothing works. I just – I just want to be me.” Julia steps towards you, rubs her hand on your shoulder.

Argent keeps staring, like she’s seeing right through you. “Huh.”


	5. answering machine

“That explains the mod then.”

“M–mod…? But I don’t… have any…”

“Right here.” Argent touches the back of her head, down at the top of her neck. “Only seen that twice.”

Frowning, you mirror her. Don’t feel anything strange under your skin. Just neck vertebrae if you slide your fingers down low enough.

“Both were re-genes. No idea what it is though.” She shrugs. “Some kind of box.”

It’s just as well you’re already sitting down. You feel faint. Exposed. “That must be… my um. My c–c–chip…” You’ve always known it existed. Had to have. In order to be what you are. But.. It’s not like you could ever see inside your own body. There had always been the hope, maybe, the Farm was lying. They lied about so many other things, why not this?

Guess they weren’t.

Can feel the couch shift as Julia sits down next to you. “It’s been a long day. For all of us. Angie…” Can feel her hands tense as she rubs your arm. “You still owe me some answers yourself–” Argent clicks her tongue, “but I think we should break for the night. We’ll figure out what we’re doing in the morning. When everyone isn’t as stressed.”

“Fine.” Argent stretches her arms. “But I’m not staying for your slumber party.”

“Join us for breakfast?” How can Julia switch from chewing someone out one moment and then five minutes later inviting them over for food?

She shrugs, “Maybe. We’ll see.”

“W–wait.” You push yourself to your feet. “Um. Before you go…” The parts of your suit are in a pile behind the couch, out of sight from the windows. Drop to your knees as you sort through the mess. “You, uh… really saved the whole thing, huh.”

“You really complaining?” Argent follows behind you. “Because something tells me you’re going to need this thing.”

“I’m n–not! I just… it doesn’t matter.” You shake your head as you run your hands over the left gauntlet. Stick one hand inside and twist it around the wrong way. Press in on the seal at the time as your other hand pulls up and to the left on the nanovores’ void cage. With a snapping sound it pops loose.

“Ari…” Julia looks down at you from the back of couch, wary. “What are you doing…”

You chew your cheek, feeling the weight of the tiny nondescript black box in your hands. Excellent question Julia. Another mistake probably. “Angie– uh, Argent, um… you told me before… if I was actually sorry. I’d give back what I stole. So…” You hold the void cage up to her. Sealed inside, you can feel the buzz of the nanovores. Excited. Always excited when Argent was around, another mystery that was sure to come back to bite everyone in this room unless Argent started talking.

You keep holding the box towards her. “Um…?”

Argent meets your eyes, the confusion written plain on her face. “ _Now?_ Of all the times to give this up, _now_ is when you pick?”

“I–I–I should have done it s–sooner, no, um. I shouldn’t have done it at all, really.” You make yourself smile. “Can’t keep making excuses.”

She puts a tentative hand on the box, searching your face. “You’re just queen bee of making bad decisions, aren’t you Becker?”

“That’s – that’s me. Yeah.” You push the box into her hand, smiling now. “Julia can back me up on that one.”

Argent looks over your head at Julia. Pushes the box back into your hand. “You can give it back after this Hollow Ground nonsense is sorted.”

Are you kidding? Is she fucking with you again? “But–”

“Ari,” Julia sighs. “As much as holding on to that thing creeps me out, I don’t think we can afford to give up any tools right now.”

“Fine.” You drop your hand, get to work securing the void cage back in place. “But–but–but I want this written down on my – on my _goddamn_ arrest record.”

* * *

You flip your phone shut and fall backwards onto Julia’s bed. Marcie was doing fine at the hospital. Keeping her overnight but should be okay to be discharged in the morning. All-in-all, she got off extremely lucky. Made sure the hospital knew who to send the bill to. It was your fault, only fair you paid for it.

“How’re you feeling, Ari?”

You turn your head to luck at Julia, already under the covers. “Y–you look as… as tired as I feel.”

“Tomorrow’s not going to be any easier.”

“It never is.” You close your eyes. Could fall asleep right here if you let yourself. “I’m… sorry about Jane. I was going to tell you.”

“You know…” Ortega laughs, bitter. “The whole time, I couldn’t stop thinking, ‘wow, she reminds me so much of Ari.’ And now I find out… Is that catfishing? Ari, did you catfish me?”

You put a hand in the air, stare up at the ceiling. “In my defense, y–you _just_ told me. In front of Argent, no less, that you–you–you only went out with Jane because you were trying to dig up dirt on Hollow Ground.” Let your hand drop to your chest. “I think we catfished each other?”

“Part of me really wants to be pissed at you for that. I’ve got to be honest.”

“I didn’t realize how much I missed you.” Your own honesty takes you by surprise. Turn on your side so you can look Julia in the eyes. “I knew – I knew it was bad. Fucked up. The whole time. No excuses. But the… the way you looked at her. Smiled. Joked. It… god, this sounds dumb, but it made my heart hurt? I couldn’t tell you no.” Ugh. Tears? Rub at your eye, hide the evidence.

“I…” Julia doesn’t look at you at first, shaking her head. “I wish I could say I don’t understand. But… I think I do. Just this once. Ay, dios mio, Jane, that poor woman.” Julia covers her eyes in her hand. “If she comes out of that coma, I hope to god she doesn’t remember any of that. We both fucked up.”

“The… um, the scientist I hired to build my suit…”

Julia stares at you, “Yeah…?”

“We’ve been working on ideas for – for waking Jane out of her coma. It um… god, that’s a whole other story I need to tell you. Fuck.”

“Is it immediately relevant to our current crises?” You shake your head, Julia sighs. “Then let’s come back to that later.”

“Okay.”

The two of you lay in silence for what could be minutes or hours. You shift on the bed again. “Can I ask you something?”

Julia opens her eyes, gives you a wary look. “Sure…?”

“Can I kiss you?”

She blinks, then surprise melts into a smile. She sits up straighter in bed, pats the spot next to her. “Then get your butt over here, babe.”

You shimmy up the bed. As soon as you’re alongside her, Julia pulls you in for a hug and you give her a light kiss on the lips, one she returns and deepens. The two of pull at the covers so you can slide in. Kiss her neck, ear, as you entwine arms and legs around her.

“No fair.” Julia makes a face. “Your ears are still off limits.”

You brush your hair back with a hand, feel the metal studs in your ears. Heart pounding in your ears as you smirk at her. “Only thing that is.”


	6. message received

Jane pats her cheeks, taking a deep breath as she stands outside of Joes. You made Mortum a promise but you need whatever intel you can get. So… just a quick poke around, see what the word on the street is since the last time you came by… weeks ago. Then it’s straight out and over to Mortum’s.

Realistically speaking, there’s no way the doctor operates in Los Diablos without the consent of Hollow Ground’s goons, but that doesn’t mean they are on speaking terms. That Jane woke up in her own bed and not in some kind of cell… or woke up at all, well – Have to assume her apartment is compromised. At least Dr. Mortum has all those death traps and gadgets plugged into her walls to deter the unwelcome.

Should you bring her in on the situation? Doubtless she heard about the fire, but that doesn’t mean she knows what it means to you. Never told her where your base was, or where you lived. You… didn’t did you?

It’s getting hard to keep track of what you’ve told whom, and when.

Push open the door, walk past the bouncer to the back room. Smile up at him. He nods, finger to his forehead. See? Fine. Everything’s fine.

“Long time, no see.” He murmurs.

Jane broadens her smile. Non-threatening. “Oh, you know how it is. Easy to loose track of time these days.”

The bouncer nods, a thoughtful look on his face. “My, uh, my cousin… he says time isn’t real.”

“Your cousin is very wise.” Jane nods back.

“Hey, uh…” He glances behind you towards the door, “You be careful tonight. Don’t get into any trouble.”

“Uh–” Jane laughs, tilting her head as she brushes her hair back over her shoulder. “I always am.” Try not to let the grimace show on her face as Jane walks past into the bar. That was _not_ a good sign.

No Dr. Mortum at Joes tonight it looks like, that’s hardly a surprise. Oh, but there’s Rosie. Raise a hand hello and the woman shoots to her feet, almost spilling her drink on the woman across from her.

“Hey Rosie, been a while, hasn’t it?”

She shakes her head, trying not to grin. “Yeah, you could say that. Damn, I figured you must have split town or something.”

Jane tilts her head, following Rosie back to her table. “No, never so lucky as that, I think. I’m hey to stay in Los Diablos.”

Chatting with Rosie and her friend takes the better part of an hour. Or, ‘friend’ you’re beginning to suspect, considering how put-off the other woman is by having Jane sit in. Bound to be argument in Rosie’s near-future. If the situation wasn’t pressing…

As it is, Rosie doesn’t seem to know much. People are already forgetting about Adrestia. A blip on the radar. A couple weeks work here and there. If Hollow Ground has a vendetta against you, they aren’t making a public example of it. Curious.

If your body was back in bed with Julia, you’d stay longer. Probe more. But you’re taking a risk on both ends here. Jane excuses herself with empty promises not to be a stranger this time.

You’ve taken the temperature, time to get going.

Jane smiles at the bartender, bouncer as she walks past. Back out on to the street. If trouble is looking for her tonight, it was too slow. Can you really trust Dr. Mortum at this point? Somebody knows what you look like and that you’re Adrestia. Pieced it together. How? Where did you slip up? Argent knows, but the only people she would tell would just lead to you get arrested. Julia knows and promised to actually arrest you if she thought you were going off the deep-end again. Mortum knows.

A scrabble on the cement behind Jane and it’s an effort to keep walking like normal. Don’t speed up. Don’t slow down. Pretend nothing happened. Eye the window panes as Jane walks past darkening streets. No one reflected behind her. No telepathy as Jane but – take a sharp right turn at the next block. Cross the street to the left at the next.

May not even be a matter of revenge. Could be a simple ‘us or them’ calculation. She is a criminal after all. You’ve gone all-in on trusting the doctor, but was that ill-advised? God, when has your life been anything else?

Flag down a taxi? Get to a richer part of town first. Better lit. Maybe find a bar and wait inside after calling for one. Goosebumps on the back of your neck. Just assume Jane’s being followed, hoping for the best cost your your base and day-job cover.

Nothing else out of place on Jane walks but the unease doesn’t dissipate. Skip the first open business, skip the second. duck into the third. Not a bar – Thai take-out. Shrink into a corner in the atrium while digging the burner phone out of her purse. Maybe should reconsider trusting Mortum’s encryption programs too. Nothing for it right now.

The inside door opens and Jane tucks her head down, wait for whomever to pass by.

They don’t.

“Jane Johnson, you’re a hard woman to find.”

Shit. Ignore it. Act like she didn’t hear.

The man plants himself in front of Jane. Why pick a corner? Idiot. Stupid. Didn’t expect them to come from _inside_ the building. “It’s rude to ignore people you know.” His tone is light, like he thinks this is the funniest joke in a long while.

Look up and – it’s the man from the auction, Hollow Ground’s supposed flunky. Is that a three-piece suit? Going for the ‘intimidate through wealth’ method then. What was the name again? Jake Manalo? Doesn’t matter. Jane feigns confusion, furrows her brow in irritation. “Do I know you…?

“Apparently not.” Jake leans back, wide smile. “But I know you. Been trying to get you aside for weeks now. Shame what it takes to get people to keep in touch these days, don’t you think?” He shrugs. “I blame cellphones, personally.”

With a huff, Jane snaps her phone shut, shoves it away in her purse before he can do anything. “Well, you found me. Congratulations.”

Jake reaches up to his breast pocket, pulls out a small folded-up piece of card stock. With a twirl of his fingers he presents it for Jane’s inspection. “Now, I don’t know how up-to-date your boss keeps you, but I really need to stress _just_ how important it is to be prompt. It’d be a shame if it things had to get messy.” He laughs, “I hate dry cleaning.”

With a frown, Jane takes the paper. The frown only deepens with a scan of the text. “What’s this about then?”

He shrugs, shoves his hands in his pockets. “Just a talk. Probably friendly. The boss isn’t the type to gloat. So as long as _your_ boss plays along, you both will… _probably_ get to keep all your organs.” He laughs, winks. “That was a joke.” With a turn, Jake pauses, half out the door to the street. Another too-friendly smile. “Make sure your boss gets the message. Like I said, I hate dry cleaning.”

Julia is going to flip her fucking lid.


End file.
